


Safe House

by ICARUS_cha



Category: MissionImpossible
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICARUS_cha/pseuds/ICARUS_cha
Summary: 一场安全屋里的Angry Sex。





	Safe House

**Author's Note:**

> （拖了半年的）满老师的点车！  
> 请牢记作者是个废话连篇的文盲。
> 
>  
> 
> 道路千万条，安全第一条。行车不规范，亲人两行泪。请各位乘客系好安全带。

一辆儿童学步车  
——

“计划是什么？”  
Brandt不耐烦地用笔敲着桌面。  
“呃………没事的Brandt，我们擅长随机应变—————“  
“计划！”  
Brandt把笔啪地一声摔在了桌上，蓝眼睛里带着明显的怒气。  
“我要你们这次行动的所有计划，Ethan！从我打什么颜色的领带进门到酒里要加多少冰块！别跟我说什么以不变应万变！！既然我参与了这次行动，就要对所有人的安全负责到底—————”  
也是你非坚持要参与的。  
Benji在旁边的椅子上飞快地敲打键盘，到嘴边的话看看Brandt阴沉的脸色还是识相地咽了回去。  
Jane在旁边拨弄一沓文件，朝他递了个眼色，意思是他俩吵架的时候你永远别插嘴。  
可怜的技术员只好把头缩回电脑屏幕后面，装作自己听不见Brandt越来越高的音调。  
“我要一个计划，Ethan！你肯定有！”见对方无辜地摊手，他愤愤地把目光转向Benji，后者打了个哆嗦，把脸在屏幕后面埋得更深了，只好又转回去逼视Ethan那双躲躲闪闪的深绿色眼睛，“见鬼，别跟我说什么以不变应万变————”  
“———可是IMF最大的计划就是——”  
“就是没有计划，我知道。”他快要失去耐心了，这帮人居然还有心情瞒着他，  
“所以把你那套鬼话收起来，我要听你们关于这次行动的全部计划，”他威胁一般地加了一句，这次是凑在Ethan耳边，“不然你这个月就别想再进我家门。”  
Ethan立刻投降一般举起了手。

“计划就这么简单。”他摊了摊手，以展现自己的坦诚，“我们————我、你和Jane从前门进去，Benji负责搞定所有身份验证，Luther在停车场待命。进去之后，你负责给目标下套，Jane会装成仆人，带你们去房间，然后趁机弄晕他。然后你就拿到那个U盘，”他顿了一下，“我相信你能够应付。我会为你提供协助。”  
“当然。”Brandt烦躁地搓着修剪整齐的指甲，他老觉得对方还是有事瞒着他，“然后呢？在我把U盘搞到手之后？”  
“然后我就————不，我们就撤离现场。Luther会在停车场等。Benji会顺便收拾掉监控和电子识别系统。”  
“这么简单？”  
“你不相信我？”Ethan很委屈似地看了他一眼，绿眼睛里一瞬间地闪光。  
他立刻说：“没有，我只是觉得—————这也这———也太轻松了。”  
“Ethan—————”  
Benji试图插嘴，后背却被Ethan不轻不重地拍了一下，附带一个隐含杀意的眼神，只得转过头去乖乖盯着电脑屏幕。  
“没什么好担心的Will，”他顿了一下，努力让自己的语气听起来轻快些，“干完这一票，我打赌部长会给咱们休两天假。”

 

确实没什么可担心的。  
好吧，准确地说————是Brandt没什么好担心的。计划确实如Ethan所说的那样，混进酒会，找到目标，主动出击，顺利上钩。然后就是顶在喉咙上的刀刃和腰上紧贴的枪口，以及Jane及时地从背后发动的一脚。Ethan全程都带着面具似的社交场合专用笑容，即使在Brandt对准那个议员的裤裆狠踢一脚的时候———不过他还是确定Ethan的笑意因此扩大了些。  
在三个人往停车场出口处狂奔的时候（他抓着Ethan的手）他还有那么一瞬间的庆幸，Ethan居然难得地老实一次，想不到传奇特工也有不玩命的时候。  
他几乎闻到假期里阳光下现磨咖啡的香气了——

 

操，操他妈的Ethan Hunt，操他妈的传奇特工——————  
在他们冲过拐角、身后建筑的警报器已经开始拉响蜂鸣，而他们面前是一脸苦涩的Luther和两辆连牌照都一模一样的黑色越野车的时候，他才猛然反应过来————

操，操他妈的。  
他怎么就不能早点想到呢？

“来吧Brandt…………别担心，他会没事的。”

Luther和Jane已经像早就商量好了似的，一左一右地拖着他往左边那辆车走去，而他只能一边挣扎一边恼怒又不甘地低声咒骂着Ethan的老狐狸性格，一边看着那个绿眼睛黑西装的男人长出一口气似的松了松领带，轻快地发动了另一辆越野车，从半开的车窗里向他安慰一般地挥了挥手—————

他的大脑开始飞速运转。  
动动脑子，就现在，拜托了Will，你可是IMF的首席参谋—————

 

还有十秒钟，不，顶多八秒，他就会被半强制地塞进越野车的后座、眼睁睁地看着Ethan 的车消失在视线里，一头撞进外面等候已久的狼群和枪口里————  
伟大的逻辑学啊，该死的，他怎么可能没事？！  
他绝对会受伤，就像上次他瞒着自己去北非出任务一样，回来的时候连站都站不稳；还有可能—————  
他不敢再想了。

他听见他的理智在说话：醒醒吧，你是首席参谋，对方可是拯救世界的传奇特工，而且他是队长，你必须服从命————  
闭嘴。他对那个声音说。  
他知道该怎么做。

“Brandt！！！”  
他听见了耳机里Ethan的怒吼，他知道他会的。在他用藏在衣袋内侧的微型手枪（为了对付难缠的拷问对象）对准Benji和Jane的时候他就知道了。他们并不怕他，他也绝不会开枪，他只是轻巧地把U盘塞到了Benji手里，随口搪塞了一句“你知道该怎么做”，就在技术员一句磕磕巴巴的祝你好运里弹开车门蹦了下去。  
在沿着车道一路撒腿狂奔、一系列闪避身后的子弹和怒骂、最后成功地在半空中一把抓住了正在加速的越野车的副驾驶把手（他知道那边的人已经赶到了，Benji的车也正往反方向离去）的高难度动作的时候，他唯一庆幸的就是自己坐了这么久办公室居然还没有完全退化成运动白痴。

“Brandt！上帝！！”  
Ethan气得连嘴角都在抽搐，狠命拍了一把方向盘。Brandt刚刚才爬进副驾驶的座位，才抹了一把汗，正忙着回头观察后面穷追不舍的车队，道：“这么不想看到我？“  
“我们说好了—————”  
“我们说好了一起撤退！！”Brandt大吼。他刚刚把车窗摇下来，眯起眼睛瞄准了身后最近的一辆摩托车骑手，扣下扳机的瞬间枪口喷出火舌，子弹连发的后坐力震得他虎口有些轻微发麻。  
“呃……Brandt，我还是得提醒你一句，Ethan没说过要所有人一起撤退———”耳机里传来技术员磕磕绊绊的声音。  
“闭嘴，Benji。”他不耐烦地哼了一声。  
余光里那个黑色的身影像断了线的木偶一样被甩了出去，Brandt还没来得及笑出声，Ethan就猛地打了一下方向盘。  
夜色下城市仿佛刚从蛰伏中苏醒的巨兽，两旁建筑物灯火通明的轮廓飞快地后退，越野车引擎轰鸣着冲进主干道的车流里，被后面的五辆车咬了尾紧追着不放。刺眼的车灯汇成一片，他回头看了一眼Ethan，特工棱角分明的侧脸有些狰狞地绷紧了，嘴唇咬成一条直线。  
“一会儿再跟你算账。”他咬牙切齿地说。  
刺耳的枪鸣、旁边车辆的喇叭和车轮摩擦地面的尖锐声响交织在一起。Brandt的弹夹早就空了，伸手去抓Ethan的枪，弯腰的一瞬间忽然听见玻璃破裂的哗啦一声爆响。

“————Will！！！”  
谁也不知道那颗子弹是怎么精准地切入了车窗，在空气中旋转着发出死亡的尖啸声。他的余光里有金属的一闪，最后一点意识便是Ethan在他背上猛按了一把，再然后是左手手臂上钻心般灼热的剧痛。

 

接下来的一连串事情似乎再简单不过：公路上激烈的枪战，越野车仪表盘上飙升的读数，在蛛网般的巷道里轰鸣着辗过水坑，跳车时骨骼撞击地面的剧痛，以及夜色里玩命地狂奔————  
“你伤哪儿了？”  
Ethan拉着他匆匆拐进一条岔道，回头看过来的时候，眼睛里都冒火星子。  
“我没事。”Brandt含混地敷衍了一句，那人就扯过他的手臂要给他检查伤口，他赶紧闪身躲开，道：“真没事，就一点擦伤。”  
Ethan皱着眉一脸不相信，还想继续盘问，身后一阵杂乱的脚步声生生把他的话截在了嗓子眼里，也顾不得许多，拽起Brandt继续往前飞奔。  
Brandt这才松了一口气。他能感觉到伤口的血已经凝固了，粘在衣袖上一扯一扯地疼。  
“到了安全屋我再跟你算账。”Ethan一边头也不回地往前撒开步子，一边在他手腕上捏了一把，把他那点侥幸心思又堵了回去。

他没问Ethan要往哪儿走，他知道对方心里有数。他只觉得自己的脚步越来越沉重，大腿的肌肉越来越僵硬，并不适合长跑的硬跟鞋每一次撞击地面都震得脚踝一阵酸痛。  
他不知道这是他们钻进的第几条巷子，也不知道这里离他们跳车的地方有多远，更不知道身后是否还有追兵。耳机的信号太差，在耳边滋啦滋啦作响。夜晚的巷道蒸腾着一股令人作呕的腐烂气味，黏糊糊地粘连在呼吸道里，让他有点头晕恶心。  
耳膜在嗡嗡作响，感觉像是从喉咙到肺泡都在燃烧，呼吸里逐渐泛起铁锈味，每吸进一口气都像是刀刃割在嗓子眼上。他几乎能用舌头舔到口腔里的血腥味，而手臂上的伤口也越来越疼。  
Ethan跑在他旁边，死死地钳着他的手腕，到后面几乎是在拖着他往前跑。他能感觉到对方潮湿又温暖的掌心，这个角度他只能看到特工随着每一次跨步飘飞起来的发丝，以及呼出的一团团白气在寒冷的夜色里旋转着上升。  
奇怪，这人怎么看上去一点都不累。Brandt意识有些昏沉，思维却出奇地活跃。他已经拒绝陪Ethan去健身房多少次了？下次他买低脂干酪和鸡胸肉的时候应该给自己带一份………  
脚下被什么东西猛地一绊，要不是Ethan拽着他不放，Brandt差点给摔趴下，心里猛地一颤，这才稍微清醒了些。

他们已经拐到了一溜破旧逼仄的居民楼前，只有几扇窗户里隐隐约约地亮着灯。墙壁上满是凌乱的涂鸦，楼前吊着一只昏黄的灯泡，在风里颤悠悠地晃荡。  
Ethan盯了其中一扇窗户几秒钟，又警惕地回头望了望，似乎想确定没有人跟上来，这才一拉他的手腕，两个人钻进了漆黑的一个楼道口。  
扑面而来的一股霉味混杂着呛人的灰尘，Brandt不由得一皱眉，心想IMF什么时候挑这么破的地儿当安全屋了。  
廊道里没有灯，Ethan走在前面，两个人磕磕绊绊地爬上了四楼。  
Ethan显然不是第一次来，轻车熟路地走到了尽头一扇摇摇晃晃的铁门前，吹了吹落满灰尘的门把手，摸索了两下，也不知在哪里按上了指纹，一旁摇摇欲坠的门铃上突然闪了两下蓝光。他示意Brandt也跟过来，对着门铃眨了眨眼（Brandt知道这是虹膜识别）这才传出一个机械的女声：“IMF首席参谋William Brandt，以及高级特工Ethan Hunt，身份确认，欢迎进入。”  
沉重的铁门随即向后弹开一条细缝。Ethan抓住门把手，一把把Brandt扯了进去，反手咣当一声拍上了门。  
两个人几乎是同时重重地吁了一口气。在黑暗里摸索了好半天，Ethan这才在门边找到了一个开关，啪地一声把灯按亮。  
日光灯惨白的光线像瀑布一样从头顶洒落。他猛地眨了好几下眼，才让自己适应了眼前的亮度。  
Ethan在酒会前特意打理得一丝不苟的鬈发此刻已经乱得像被猫玩过了的毛线球，衬衫扣子开了三颗，泄了气一般倚在门上大口喘息。Brandt难得没有洁癖发作，闭着眼睛瘫倒在脏兮兮的地板上，抓着不停起伏的胸口呼哧呼哧喘粗气。  
Ethan好一阵子才缓过劲来，贴着门听了半天，确定没有什么异常的动静了，这才啪地一声把手里的枪隔空扔到了房间那头的桌子上，三下两下脱了西装外套，随手往墙角一扔。  
这间安全屋几个月没有人来过，到处都落满了灰尘。大概IMF最近财政预算吃紧，屋子里窄得要命，不超过五十平方的空间里还挤了一张生了锈的铁丝床、一张桌子和一个衣柜。隔壁的卫生间里传来一股不祥的味道，但是Ethan已经懒得去管了。  
现在他有更要紧的事情要做————  
好好教训一下某位不听命令的首席参谋。

 

“手。”  
“………什么？”  
Brandt还没从刚刚的惊吓中恢复过来，躺在地板上连一根手指头都不想动。无奈Ethan已经走到了他面前，皮靴在地板上咔地一声踩出脆响。这个角度仰视过去，男人翠绿眼睛里的怒火一览无余。  
“把手给我。”声音很冷，完全是下命令的语气。  
“干什么？”  
“你受伤了。”Ethan额头上的青筋都蹦起来，“把手给我，我不想再重复一遍。”  
Brandt没受过他这副脾气，也来火得很，往后躲了躲，道：“都说了我没事，你能不能别这么操心？”  
话音刚落，Ethan猫一样的绿眼睛顿时危险地眯了起来。  
“………什么？”  
Brandt心说不妙，下意识地往后逃，不留神肩膀却在桌子腿上磕了一下。这一动作又恰巧牵扯到西装下的伤口，疼得他忍不住一皱眉———这一分神的功夫Ethan已经豹子一般扑了过来，抓住他的衣领就往上拽。  
看来是在肩膀上。Ethan暗自发狠，今天非给他点教训不可。  
“松手…！”Brandt被他扯了个踉跄，挣扎着想往后退，被Ethan在肩膀上突袭一般掐了一把。其实那颗流弹伤得本不深，被他一捏却疼得要命，Ethan憋着气，下手又狠，Brandt疼得从牙缝里倒吸了一口冷气，脚下一晃险些栽进在那人怀里。  
“你他妈的………松手………”  
逮平时看见Brandt这样他早就扑上去抱着一通乱哄了，但今天小队长正在气头上，哪里这么轻易就放过他，抓着他手腕把人往怀里按牢了，就开始毫不留情地扯他外套的扣子。  
“喂！你搞什么！！”  
Brandt还想反抗，反手抓着他胳膊往外拉，两个人在狭窄的空间里纠缠半天，最后被Ethan结结实实地一把推到床上去。怕他再挣扎，干脆自己也翻身上了床，两手往他身侧一撑，膝盖发力把他牢牢地压在身下。  
Brandt被他这一连串突然袭击搞得天旋地转，张嘴就想骂人。一抬头，眼神又恰好被Ethan抓个正着，翠绿色的瞳子里像是有火在烧，滚烫又愤怒的温度几乎要灼伤了视线。小队长平时哪里舍得凶他，连大声吼一句都不敢，今天也是真急眼了，一声不吭地就甩了皮带，铁青着脸来扯他衣服。Brandt想推他，一个眼刀抛过来，顶级特工的眼神凶得像头出笼的野兽。  
Brandt原本就有一分理亏，被他这一瞪吓得不轻，也知道自己违反计划在先，这一分理亏便扩大到三分。  
Ethan咬着牙，连嘴唇都抿得死紧，手上一用劲Brandt衬衫的纽扣就一粒粒崩开，每一个动作都透出一股刀刃般的狠劲。  
Brandt也明白他这回真发了火了，想着之前小巷狂奔时对方急得快要杀人的表情，这三分理亏又扩大成五分的惭愧。话虽如此，之前冲着Ethan一个人开车撞进狼窝里去的那股火气却还是咽不下去。  
他本就是个高傲又内敛的性子，难得动真格地在乎过一个人，虽然差点好心办了坏事，心里那点瞎端着的别扭也还是如鲠在喉，心道他偏不服这一回，也省得Ethan以后再瞒着他玩儿命，赌气扭过头去不看他。  
Ethan却以为他还是理直气壮一点悔意没有，神情便罩上一股阴霾，他本就铁定了心要收拾一回Brandt，也懒得多废话，唰啦一声直接粗暴地掀了他衬衫。

不好意思，这方面Agent Hunt一向是个铁杆的实干派。

干涸的血迹黏在布料上，被猛地一拽开还真把Brandt疼得够呛，扭着身子想躲，无奈被Ethan按得严实，只得乖乖地把伤口露出来给他看，手臂上一道半公分深四五公分长的血口子。  
其实伤得真不重，Brandt又不是什么弱不禁风的办公室死宅，这点皮肉伤根本不在乎。可偏偏Ethan在乎，就算Brandt伤得不重，就算那颗流弹幸运地只是从手臂上擦过，就算跳车的瞬间Brandt成功地滚到了路边—————  
他还是怕。越怕，反而越来气。  
有太多太多的可能，哪怕那颗子弹只是再上移几公分，哪怕Brandt跳车的时机只晚了几秒钟————  
他根本不敢再想下去。  
因为太重要，所以舍不得让这个人碰上哪怕万分之一的风险。是，他是IMF大名鼎鼎的传奇特工，对方也是资历深厚的首席参谋，可他相信再算得精准的小数点也有错位的时候————  
无论如何，他都舍不得拿Brandt冒这个险。  
那是他的Brandt啊。  
这个人这么好，就适合被他关在家里严严实实地一层一层锁起来，再也不让别人多看上一眼。

可惜Brandt不可能这么听话，不然他就不是William Brandt了———Ethan还真就喜欢他冷峻西装下骨子里的那一点盖不住的倔强和野劲儿，不时地从那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里闪露出来，像野猫藏在肉垫里的爪子，不经意间就露出来挠你一下。

没办法，他Ethan Hunt还就好这口。

可是就算是野猫，太放肆了也总有需要调教一下的时候。  
至于这方面，传奇特工总是喜欢身体力行。

 

就比如现在。

“！！你妈的，Ethan………松手，我发誓————呜呃！”  
Ethan冷冷地哼了一声，下一秒就敏捷地扑了过来，偏过头一口叼住他的喉结。  
“……嗯………！”  
Brandt浑身猛地一颤，一声甜腻呻吟便险些从牙缝里跌出。他浑身线条浑匀漂亮，脖子上肌肉更是丰满有力，轮廓分外地优美。Ethan平时便喜欢亲他此处，只是都半吮半吻舍不得加上一分劲，今天却像红了眼的饿兽狠命啃咬，微尖的犬牙在小麦色的皮肤上割出刺眼的血痕。  
Brandt像被豹子叼住了脖颈的羚羊，浑身发麻地呜咽。Ethan一手环着他腰侧，一手便毫不留情地去解他皮带。Brandt极力挣扎着往床下退，被Ethan在后腰上狠拧了一把。  
“别动。”  
男人的声音冷得像淬了火的刀刃。Brandt上身被他剥个干净，结实的上臂处那条刺目的暗红色也像刀刃一样在他胸腔里搅动，鲜血淋漓。  
狭窄的单人床本就贴着墙根摆放，这一来Brandt便被他硬生生地逼进了墙角，无路可逃。

 

“你妈的……Ethan———松手！！”  
Brandt慌乱地躲闪着，可惜这样只能把Ethan的怒火彻底激发出来。  
两人的耳机早都被Ethan摔到了墙角（虽然他很确定Benji他们绝对没有偷听的胆子），此刻他正将首席参谋死死掼在墙上，膝盖抵在他两腿之间，满意地欣赏着Brandt被衬衫捆住手腕的气恼表情———对一位优秀特工来说，这实在不是什么难事，尤其是在对方带着伤的时候。

带着伤———这一点就无法忍受。  
他不允许属于他的东西出一分一毫的差错。

所以他几乎是毫不犹豫地扒了Brandt的皮带，再一脚踢到床下，然后三下两下把他仅剩的那点可怜的衣物半撕半扯地脱了个干净。  
Brandt试图抗议，到了嘴边的粗话却在触及对方凶狠眼神的时候生生地刹住了——  
联邦在上，Ethan如此失态的样子他还是头一次见，不管是他们被锁在即将坠机的机舱里还是困在层层包围的楼顶。  
特工早就甩掉了碍事的上衣，深棕色的鬈发乱糟糟地翘着，宽肩窄腰，线条雕塑一般漂亮的肌肉上几道暗色的疤痕触目惊心，覆着亮晶晶的汗水————换作平时他们上床的时候，Brandt没准还会花点时间观赏一下传奇特工的完美身材。  
不过现在他完全没这个心情，因为那双绿眼睛里透出的危险光芒，以及Ethan咬牙切齿的表情让他不由得微微颤了一下，刚想后退，背已经贴上了冰冷的墙壁。  
而Ethan已经喘着粗气，豹子一般压了过来。

这个开头并不完美，反而显得相当粗暴。Ethan几乎没有多跟他废话一句，他现在只想把Brandt撕碎了，再连血带肉地吞进去，吃得连渣都不剩。  
他们虽然不是第一次做，Brandt的身体还是紧张得有些僵硬，也许是职业习惯使然。平时Ethan总是一边哄着亲着一边小心翼翼往里磨蹭进去，生怕弄疼了他，今天他所有的理智早就被火气吞了个干净，强行按着他的胯骨，掰开他的大腿就往里顶。Brandt疼得嘴唇都有点发抖，后穴被强行撑开的剧痛早就超过了快感，手指死死掐着掌心试图发泄，却仍死死咬着嘴唇不肯服软。  
Ethan见他倔得厉害，也懒得多和他磨蹭，凑过去一口咬了他肩头，腰上发力，直直地顶到最深处。  
“呜啊……！啊……你轻点…………Ethan！”  
Brandt再也控制不住地惨叫出来，脖颈痛苦地绷成一条直线。Ethan冷笑了一声，在他腰侧猛地拧了一把，把人死死压在冰冷的墙壁上，一面大力往里抽送，一面在他侧颈上肆意啃咬。他能感觉到Brandt血管有力的搏动，在柔软的皮肤下一下一下地跃动————  
这个人好好的。这个念头让他稍微安心了一些。  
他的人好好的。

前头硬得难受，偏偏手腕被绑着动弹不得，唯一的出口又被Ethan制住。特工带着枪茧的粗糙指腹很恶意地摩擦着柔嫩的顶端，却在他浑身颤抖着几近释放的时候死死地堵住了小孔—————Ethan愉悦地看着Brandt连脖颈都烧得绯红，嘴唇咬得快要出血，喉咙里挤出难耐的呻吟，蓝眼睛里湿漉漉得盈满了水汽，仿佛下一秒就要啪嗒一声掉下泪来，却偏偏犟着这最后一口气。  
“想不想要？”他刻意贴近了Brandt耳根，轻轻吹一口气，舌尖舔过柔软耳垂的时候满意地感觉到对方的颤抖。  
“……想不想要？”  
Brandt仰着头，蜷紧了脚趾无力地踢着皱巴巴的床单。他当然想要，手腕却被牢牢缚住————Ethan还有意无意地掐着他的腰往里钻探，顶开滚烫紧致的皱褶发出黏滑的水声，令人脸红心跳。  
特工的绿眼睛猫一般得意地眯了起来，手指沿着烫硬性器的轮廓轻轻一捻，便逼得他哈啊地一声哭叫出来：“啊！……松手………呜………想、想要………”  
“那就说说看。”Ethan吻了一下他汗湿的金发，“你错了没有？”  
“闭……闭嘴！”Brandt狠狠瞪他，无奈在Ethan手上施力的瞬间，眼刀便在半路碎裂成哀求般的水光，“你做梦………”  
“说不说？”Ethan好整以暇地弯起唇角，腰上一发力，又往里送进一寸。  
“呜…………”  
Brandt无力地呜咽着。Ethan明显是故意整他，每一下都狠狠顶在最敏感的凸起处，又酥又麻的快感叠加上来，连脊椎骨的最深处也开始灼烧着发痒。  
他无意识地扭动着身子，试图向后逃离，却被Ethan毫不留情地掐着腰拖了回去。男人的笑容温柔得近乎残酷，身下的动作却凶猛如野兽，每一次撞进去的时候都在他腰侧或大腿上留下发红的指印。  
“告诉我，Will————你到底有没有错？说话！”

 

回答他啊。心底有个声音不断叫喊着，回答他！说你错了！  
Brandt泪眼模糊地看着面前特工暴怒的绿眼睛————他知道这个人疯起来的时候有多吓人。也许在外人眼中，Ethan永远都是那个身手敏捷、精干又狡猾，还有一双漂亮绿眼睛和令人艳羡的女人缘的传奇特工，可是只有Brandt知道Ethan在被触及底线的时候会变得多么可怕，尤其是自打Brandt成为他那道底线的时候。

 

“是我错了……呜……松手……嗯……”

他几乎没有意识到自己开了口，是Ethan脸上带着怒意的冷笑提醒了他。特工握住他性器的手指又在柱身不轻不重地摩擦了几下，懒洋洋道：“知道错了？”  
他无力地点头。体内的快感已经濒临爆发的边缘，他唯一的念头就是让Ethan松手———松手———松手——  
“哪儿错了？”  
男人的语气听上去不紧不慢，难掩的沙哑低沉却暴露出了他压抑着的欲望。Brandt胡乱叫喊着，声音含混中带着哭腔。他已经不知道自己哀求了些什么了，只知道Ethan低低地笑了一声，忽然撤开了堵在他马眼上的手指。  
像是绷得过紧的弹簧突然松开，Brandt呜地闷哼了一声，滚烫的液体一瞬间喷溅出来，溅在Ethan肌肉结实的小腹上，带出一片还在往下滴的暧昧白色痕迹。  
他眼前都是泪，一片模糊什么也看不清，只觉得Ethan搂着他的腰，往里的每一次动作都露骨地顶在最敏感的软肉上。Brandt最受不了这个，仰着头连哭腔都沙哑得要命，带着点气音恳求一般唤他名字。  
“Ethan……呜啊、不要了……不要了……………我错了………”  
最后这一句告饶几乎是从唇齿间无力地滑脱出来。Ethan随手抹了一把滴到了眼角的汗水，看他一副被折腾惨了的样子，也稍微恢复了些理智，皱眉道：“难受？”  
Brandt连一句完整的话都说不出来，咬着嘴唇艰难地点头。  
Ethan叹了口气，心说欺负得也差不多了，拍拍他带泪的脸颊，在Brandt发红的眼角亲了一下，低头去够他手臂上红肿的伤口。

 

“别碰——！脏—————”  
然而Ethan已经贴了上去。Brandt战栗着闭上眼，等待下一秒伤口的剧痛。  
然而预想中的疼痛并没有发生。有个温热柔软的东西在伤口周围小心地打转，他花了几秒钟才意识到那是Ethan的舌头——

Ethan在舔他的伤口。

“………Ethan？”

黑发特工把脸埋在他臂弯里，亲吻他手臂上灼痛的伤口，动作小心得近乎虔诚。  
他尝到了干涸的血的咸腥味，有点苦涩，像成年的铁锈。他不止一次在嘴里尝到、在空气里闻到这种味道，但这次却不一样—————

这是Brandt的血的味道。

 

他再一次开始动作的时候，已经比之前温柔了许多，只是搂着Brandt的腰一下一下地往里顶弄。参谋连呻吟都压不住，仰着头被他来回折腾，无意识地喊着那人的名字。  
“……Ethan……哈……Ethan……呜嗯——！”  
Ethan干脆一低头封住了他的嘴唇，把那点诱人犯罪的  
他眼前起初还是安全屋里发霉的白墙和裂缝的天花板，后来便在生理泪水的模糊下晕染开来，只剩下Ethan那双碧绿如猫瞳的眼睛，像暗夜里撕裂天幕的闪电，脊椎上过电的快感一路烧灼着蔓延上来，每一个细胞都放肆地叫嚣。  
那点摄人心魄的翠绿色也终于在湿润中融化扩大，如同在雪白的画布上，谁的画笔杂乱地涂抹出斑斓驳杂的色块，碰撞、重叠，交织成一片漫无边际的混沌，最后一点一点地暗下去，像色彩的海洋在眼前枯萎。

他感觉连皮肤和肌肉也被剥离，只剩赤裸的神经在海啸般的快感里颤抖。Ethan的每一次亲吻、每一次冲撞都被无限地放大，连他舌尖的动作和沙哑的气音都是一种甜蜜到无法忍受的折磨————  
“Brandt………”  
有人在耳边唤他的名字，声音低沉又带着点温柔，仿佛世界诞生之初的启示录。

雨水落下，然后草木苏生，枯枝伸展，连灰烬和白骨里也开出绚烂的焰火。

他花了好一会儿才让涣散的目光重新聚焦在眼前那双迷人的绿眼睛上，这才意识到Ethan已经结束在了他里面，残余的热度让他浑身止不住地颤抖。  
大概是以为他冷，Ethan伸手把他搂进了怀里。赤裸的肌肤带着一层薄汗，互相吸吮磨蹭几回，爽得要命。  
Brandt低低地喘着气，乖乖任他抱着，脸埋在他颈窝里，嘴唇在他锁骨上有一下没一下地磨蹭。他感觉到有湿热黏糊湿热黏糊的液体顺着腿根缓缓淌下来，Ethan有力而骨节分明的手指在腰侧有节奏地揉按，舒服得令他满意地叹息了一声。  
Ethan叹了口气，小心着不去碰他伤口，伸手去揉他汗津津的湿发，心道自己拿这家伙真是一点办法也没有。

“…………Ethan？”  
蓝眼睛小鹿一样地闪光。Ethan有时觉得Brandt老成持重的皮子下不定裹着一只多么狡猾的狐狸。该死，明明知道自己拒绝不了这种湿漉漉的眼神。

参谋完全没有意识到他乱七八糟的心思，贴在他耳边，难得软声软气一回。

“………我很抱歉。”

“我爱你Will。”他又叹了口气，“但是再有下次我不能保证以后出任务还带着你。”  
“你试试？”  
Brandt睁圆了眼睛瞪他，可惜他脸颊上绯红还未褪去，这个表情实在没有多大的威胁。  
Ethan强迫自己把目光从对方脖子上的咬痕上移开。

“你敢不带我，”Brandt语气里充满了威胁的意味，“我明天就给局长写报告，把你还欠着的那几笔赔偿金————”

“算了吧Will。”  
Ethan伸手关上了床头的灯，“明天你起不来。”

安全屋里终于又陷入了寂静。

 

还敢再往下问？  
首席特工的枪口要转过来了。


End file.
